


Ring My Bell

by calmdowncold, dahdeemohn



Series: appeler un chat un chat [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: A pair of cat ears and a collar around the neckreallyisn't cause for any reaction whatsoever.And yet.





	Ring My Bell

The apartment had been a disaster for a little over a week. They’d promised one another that they’d clean up the aftermath of the Halloween party “soon”, but there’d always been an excuse here or a bout of forgetness there that it just hadn’t happened. It wasn’t until Gucci had nearly choked on some confetti she’d gotten from off the floor that Finn tapped out and started filling trash bags with decorations that couldn’t be salvaged for next year.

“Huh,” quipped Finn as he came across a headband adorned with cat ears; he wondered if it belonged to either Nattie or Bayley, since both had shown up to the party as cats. For a short while it was set down and ignored, but once he found what appeared to be a corresponding collar, he fiddled with both pieces. A group text was drafted to both women, but he paused before hitting ‘send’; neither had inquired about the accessories, so perhaps it wasn’t too urgent to get in contact with anyone over them. Looking over the headband a final time, he turned his attention to Gucci as he lifted it up and over his head, remarking, “Wouldn’t be any harm in…”

The aloof ragdoll had no response as Finn trailed off, offering no input whatsoever as her tail twitched back and forth. He shrugged at her and put the headband on, its snug fit slightly uncomfortable and the cheap plastic digging into his scalp. The collar was mused over and he brought it up to his throat, fiddling with the clasp until it finally hooked in place around his neck. The gold bell hanging from the collar jingled with each movement. He giggled and meowed at the cat, but she simply got up and wandered into the next room.

“Fine then,” Finn called out. “Sami’ll appreciate this!”

With a smirk, Finn opened the camera on his phone and checked himself for a few moments. Yes, the accessories were cheap and perhaps a little tacky, but he still found himself caught in a fit of giggles over it all. 

He took a few photos, pursed lips and cheesy grins at first. Any of those would be acceptable to send to Sami but in order to create the _perfect_ surprise selfie for his husband, Finn brought his free hand up to his cheek and curled his fingers to his palm to imitate a paw. 

The picture was snapped and sent away to Sami’s phone, accompanied by a ‘look what I found!’ and a cat emoji for flourish.

* * *

Smackdown had been _exhausting_.

Sami dragged his luggage through the airport lobby, tired and ready to crawl into bed for three entire days straight, cat and husband and various adult responsibilities be damned. Slumping into a chair, he half-listened to the announcements that were made over the P.A. and fished his phone from out of his pocket. The multiple texts from Finn made him smile, especially upon finding out that he’d officially been relieved of cleaning duties. He continued to scroll through the nearly infinite lines of texts, waving to the occasional co-worker that would pass by as he went through this innocuous ritual. 

Drew Gulak approached and took the empty seat next to him, and a casual conversation almost immediately gave way to the finer details of the upcoming PowerPoint slides that were going to be presented during the next 205 Live. Nodding along, Sami did his best to seem engaged while somewhat distracted by the multitude of selfies and photos of Gucci that Finn managed to send within the shortest span of time. But just as he reached the last image, he froze and sat up straight.

“Hey, you alright?” Drew asked, and Sami made quick work of hunching over his phone and covering the screen.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m great. I uh. I gotta use the restroom. I’ll be back.” Practically launching himself out of the seat, Sami hurried away and waited until he turned a corner to back up against a wall and look at his screen.

At first, he’d misconstrued the photo for something risque, which wasn’t exactly abnormal given Finn’s affinity for being a huge tease at the literal most inconvenient times; this, however, was nothing so scandalous, just Finn being a dork and wearing some silly cat ears. And a collar. And he was shirtless? 

Scratching the back of his head, Sami didn’t exactly know what to make of any of this. It definitely wasn’t the oddest thing that he’d ever received, but he continued to stare at that collar and suddenly his lips were super dry even though he’d licked them maybe twice? Three times? Who was even counting? The phone slipped from his hands but was caught before it hit the floor, and he hadn’t noticed until now just how sweaty his hands were, and wondered why this airport’s heat was cranked so darn high. 

Spotting Tye Dillinger nearby, Sami quickly shoved the phone into his pocket and nearly missed it in his haste. Some comment was made about how Sami looked like he just ran a marathon, but he didn’t feel winded or anything like that. It was announced that the flight had arrived before he could inquire any further, and Sami tried not to focus on what a weird observation Tye made. His leg bounced for nearly the entirety on the flight, and he had to physically restrain himself from taking the phone back out and studying the picture he had been sent.

It was just a selfie of Finn, it wasn’t anything unusual in the very slightest.

* * *

Finn didn’t know when he had passed out, let alone on the sofa, but he was thrilled to see Sami’s face hovering above his own. Though unable to suppress a yawn, he still managed a groggy, “Morning, Love.”

“It’s just after midnight,” Sami broke out into a grin, making Finn smile as well.

“What’d you think of my pic?” Finn asked while he slowly sat up. “Cute, right?”

“You’re still wearing the ears,” Sami pointed out, clearing his throat after he’d spoken. The sofa cushions sank a little under Sami’s weight as he took a seat next to Finn.

“So I am!” Giggled Finn as he accepted light kisses near his jaw and side of his face, each migrating closer and closer to his mouth. When their lips finally touched, it was with a lot more intensity than he had anticipated, and Sami had moved in so close that he found himself horizontal once more. His earlobe was nipped at, and he gasped out, “ _Fuck_ , what’s all this now?”

“I missed you,” rasped Sami.

“When do we not miss one another?” A shaky moan was let out as Sami ground his hips down. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Wanna fuck? Here?” Sami’s mouth moved lower, down to Finn’s neck and collarbone; in between his teeth was the collar, which he gently tugged at, and the bell jingled at the movement.

“Alright, would ya at least let me get these silly things off?” Finn attempted to playfully swat away at Sami, but the smouldering gaze he received in response had him stop mid-air. “Darling?”

“What if-” Sami brought a finger up and crooked it under the collar, pulling Finn in for deep kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered, “-we keep _this_ on?”

“Headband as well?” An eyebrow was raised, but Sami’s enthusiastic nod caused Finn to shrug in compliance. 

“Please?” 

“You know me well, love; I’ll try anything once,” Finn giggled once more, his laughter ringing like the bell around his neck.


End file.
